


Marinette’s Not-So-Normal Life

by elizabethwrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Boy AU, Criminal AU, F/M, Injury, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwrite/pseuds/elizabethwrite
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an average college student living in the busy city of France. She typically tries to blend in and not draw attention towards herself. However, she never hesitates to stand up to Chloe no matter how big the crowd. She has her best friend, Alya, by her side as she lives her normal life. Then, her normal life is turned upside down when she ends up meeting Adrien Agreste; the college’s number one bad boy. On top of that, she also comes face to face with the recently announced criminal Chat Noir! How will Marinette survive through the mess life has thrown at her?Criminal AU/Bad Boy AU





	1. The Same Old Boring Life

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh. I’m tired of waking up to that stupid alarm every morning. It’s so annoying to listen to. I just want to sleep.

_Ring! Ring!_

Now what? Can’t the world just let me sleep? I’m so tired. I crack open my eyes and grab my phone from the night stand next to my bed.

”Alya? It’s like 7 in the morning. What could you possibly need from me so early?”

”I don’t need anything from you. I just know that you’re going to sleep through your alarm again if I don’t call you to get you up.”

”Oh, well, you know, I could just hang up, turn my phone off, and then go back to enjoying my much needed sleep.”

”And you also know that I know where you live and I have a key. I could just come over and throw you out of bed. Besides we have class in an hour so you have to get up anyway or you’ll be late again.”

”Fine, fine. I’m getting up. I’ll see you in class.”

”Don’t be late!”

I hang up right after she says that and roll over onto my back. Ugh, why did I ever think it’d be a good idea to take an 8 AM class? I tiredly climb out of bed and change into my clothes. I put on a navy sweater and some black jeans. I pull my hair back into a bun and put on my usual makeup. I check the temperature and see that it’s still freezing outside so I put on my knee high boots, a scaft around my neck, and a jacket. Then I head outside.

As soon as I walk out of my apartment, the cold hits me like a train. Ugh, I hate winter. Why can’t it just be spring already? I turn around, lock my door and start heading in the direction of campus. I pass a few bakeries and stop at one of my favorites to pick up a bagel. I would go to my parents bakery but they started to expand and moved away. I wanted to stay in Paris though.

I walk into the bakery and wait my turn in line.

”Marinette! Hey! You want your usual?”

”Hey Nathaniel! Yep! My usual please!”

”So how’s life? Anything exciting? Meet any boys?”

”Oh, come on. You know how my life is; the same old boring one. And no, I haven’t met any boys.”

”Oh, how unfortunate,” he says mockingly. Nath and I tried to date once but it didn’t end up working out. However, we stayed friends and nothing changed between us. “Here’s your bagel. Plain, toasted, with extra cream cheese.”

”Thank you, Nath! See you later!” I wave and make my way back towards the door. As I walk towards the door I look over and make eye contact with a man sitting alone at a table. His bright, green eyes hold my attention and I’m not looking where I’m walking. Suddenly, I knock into someone and bounce back.

”Hey! Watch it!” the man I knocked into yells.

”Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!”

”Well, you can make up for it by doing something for me then.”

Um, what? “Excuse me?” I say confused.

”Come with me and you can make up for bumping into me so roughly.”

”Um, I can’t. I have to go to class. I’m sorry.”

”That doesn’t cut it.” He grabs my wrist and begins to drag me out of the bakery.

”Um, please let me go! I’ll give you money, if you want?”

”Nope. You’ll give me something better.”

Okay. He better not be thinking what I think he’s thinking. As I’m having panicked thoughts, a hand reaches out and grabs the man’s arm, rather roughly.

”She said no. Let go.” I look up and see the man with the green eyes came over to help me.

”Oh? And who do you think you are little boy?” By no means is the man with green eyes little. He’s about a head and a half taller than me and he’s very muscular. It’s just that the man holding my wrist is a little taller than him and fatter too.

”Someone who can beat your ass in a fight without breaking a sweat. So, beat it.”

”Fine I’ll go. If you’ll just excuse me.” The man shoves past the green eyed man with me still in tow.

”Without her, dumbass.” The green eyed man grips my shoulder and pulls me back. I look around and see people are beginning to stare. I swiftly pull my wrist out of his grasp and apologize one again.

”I’m sorry for bumping into you. Please leave without causing a scene.”

The man reluctantly turns and leaves the bakery and I glace around once again to see if people are still staring. Luckily, since the bakery’s busy and noisy, people have gone back to their business. Then, I look back up to the man with green eyes.

”Thank you so much for your help!” I smile at him. He’s wearing mostly black clothes. Holes in his jeans, combat boots, biker jacket. He looks like a delinquent but he saved me so it doesn’t matter.

When I thank him, he just looks at me. He looks sort of surprised.

”You’re not angry with me? Or scared?”

Huh? “Why would I be angry or scared? You just saved me!”

”Hmm.” He just looks at me. I see his eyes scan my whole body and I grow self conscious.

”Um, anyway, thanks a lot for your help! I have to get to class now! Bye!” I say and I rush out the door with my bagel still somehow in my hand.

I finally reach campus with 15 minutes to spare. Just in time, it’ll take me 10 minutes to get to my classroom from here.

I make it to my classroom and sit next to Alya towards the back of the room.

”Hey girl! I thought you’d be late again! Glad to see you can make it to class on time for once.”

”Haha. Very funny. I can be on time. It’s just that I never want to.”

She gives me a face and I make a face back. Then, the professor walks in and class begins.

 

 


	2. Meet Adrien Agreste

“Alya, seriously. Stop poking me please,” I whisper.

”The professor keeps looking at you every time you doze off,” Alya whispers back. “Maybe you should draw something in your sketchbook to stay awake. You won’t be paying anymore attention falling asleep than sketching anyway.”

”Okay, good idea.”

I take out my sketchbook and flip through all my past designs. Most of my designs I can never create because I don’t have enough money for all of the fabric. I keep flipping through the pages thinking of what I should design next. I finally get to the next blank page and suddenly an idea hits me. I can design an outfit based on the man who saved me this morning! I concentrate and begin drawing.

I decide to design a longer sweater that goes about mid-thigh. There should definitely be some holes to reflect his ripped jeans too. Towards the bottom, I draw in some ripped pieces, making holes. There should be some on the shoulders too. I sketch a few holes on each shoulder and design the sleeves to go down to the wrists. For the color, it should definitely be a shade of green to reflect his eyes, but which shade? Would the exact color of his eyes be too bright for a sweater? Or should I make the color more dull and dark? No, I should definitely make it the exact color. This way, my design can stand out too because of it’s bold color.

For the pants, they should just be leggings and I design knee high boots with zippers that reflect his biker jacket and combat boots. The boots will be black with laces from the toe all the way to the top of the shoe. On each side, I put a decorative zipper that starts about half way up the boot and goes to the top.

As I’m looking over what I’ve designed, I realize that the professor has stopped talking. Thinking that he’s stopped teaching because I’m not listening, I look up. However, he’s not looking at me. He’s talking with someone that looks like they’ve just arrived. 

I can relate. Every time I walk in late, the professor always tells me not to be late again  and how “I’m only hindering my future by limiting my education.” 

As I’m looking at the person understandingly, he turns around. Hey! It’s the man from this morning! Since when did we have the same class?

”Alya, since when did he take this class? I’ve never seen him here before.”

”He’s always been in this class. He’s normally late like you are but he gets here before you do so you probably never seen him come in. Besides you probably don’t even know half of the people in this class. Why the sudden interest in him?”

”No reason,” I state innocently.

He walks past me and sits a couple seat down from me in the row behind me.

”Mari, you’re staring.”

I snap back around and face forward. “Pssh, no I wasn’t.”

”Oooh. You so are interested in him. How’d you meet? Wait, did you meet? Or did you just find out about who he is?”

”Hm? What do you mean? Who is he?”

”Well, I guess that’s not why then. He comes from a rich family. His father’s Gabriel Agreste.”

”What?! Seriously?!  _The_ Gabriel Agreste?! The famous fashion designer?!”

”Yep, that’s the one. You didn’t know that was his son?”

”I didn’t have a clue! I met him at the bakery this morning. He kind of helped me out. He was nice.”

“Nice?” Alya’s voice gets quieter as if she’s going to tell me a secret. “Are you sure he was acting nicely? He’s kind of got a bad boy reputation. He’s mean to a lot of girls. Especially when they confess their undying love for him.”

”Yes, I’m sure! I mean, he was nice to me, not the other guy.”

”Other guy? What happened?”

”It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he was nice and helped me out. I don’t think he’s mean at all.”

Alya went back to taking her notes and I went back to looking over my design. I smile with satisfaction at the completed design. Now that I’ve finished, I start to feel drowsy again. I fold my arms and put my head down. Now matter how hard I try to stay awake, I can’t and I fall asleep.

* * *

I begin to stir awake and I open my eyes. I slowly sit up and stifle a yawn. I notice that the room is empty. I must’ve slept for the rest of class. Why didn’t Alya wake me up? I look over to Alya’s seat but she isn’t there. What the heck, Alya? You just left me here by myself? I moan in annoyance and realize someone is sitting on the other side of me and I look over.

The man with the green eyes is staring at me. I don’t know what to say so I just stare back.

”So, your name’s Mari?” he asks.

”No. Well, yes. Sort of. Mari’s what Alya calls me. My name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

He just stares at me some more.

”What’s your name?” I ask him.

”Seriously? You don’t know my name?”

”No. I’m sorry. I only know you’re the son of Gabriel Agreste.”

”Hmm. Adrien. That’s my name.”

I smile. “Nice to meet you, Adrien. Thanks again for the save this morning. I owe you one.”

”You sure thank people a lot.”

”What do you mean?”

”Nevermind. Are you scared of me yet?” he leans in closer to me.

”Why do you keep asking me that?” I ask as I lean back.

”I heard your conversation earlier. You’ve heard how I am to people.”

”So? You weren’t mean to me. I don’t have a reason to be scared of you or not like you or anything.”

”So you like me?” he smirks and I blush.

”No! That’s not what I meant! I mean I don’t not like you but I don’t like you either! I mean I don’t like like you! We just met! Like this morning! Not that I’m saying love at first sight doesn’t exist because why not? But that’s not what happened! I like you but not like like you. You know?” I say very quickly with a beet red face.

”So, like friends?”

”Yes! That! I like you like a friend!” I point at him.

Then, I hear him laugh a carefree laugh.

”Okay, Marinette. I like you like a friend too.”

When he tells me this, I smile.

”Friends should have each other’s numbers, right?”

”Oh, um, yes, I suppose so.”

”Give me your phone.”

I hand him my phone and he starts to put his number in. He also holds my phone out to take a selfie for his contact photo then he types something else and hands my phone back to me.

I see I’m in my messages and he’s sent a text to his number. He’s texted himself ‘I like u’ and I giggle and send another text that says ‘as a friend.’

I hear him laugh again.

”You have a really nice laugh you know,” I tell him.

”Yeah, well, I don’t laugh too often so when I do I guess I sound carefree. Or are you flirting with me?” he smirks.

”I’m not! Jeez! And what do you mean you don’t laugh often? Why not?”

“That’s a story for another day, Sweetheart.” He stands up and starts to leave.

”Sweetheart? Don’t call me that! We aren’t dating! Hey! Wait! Adrien!”

He continues to walk away and I want to chase after him but I still have all my supplies out. I rush to stand up and as I do, a jacket falls off of my back. I bend down and pick it up. Is this Adrien’s jacket? Did he put it on me to keep me warm while I slept? I rush to put my pencils and sketchbook in my bag, grab the jacket, and run out of the door.

I look around but I don’t see him. Darn it. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

’We’ll meet again soon sweetheart oh and keep the jacket...maybe it’ll help inspire more outfits.’

He saw! How embarrassing! I feel a blush begin to creep up on my face and I start to head back to my apartment in defeat.


	3. Adrien’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long! I’ve been so busy with school and work! I’ll try to work on future chapters whenever I have free time so you don’t have to wait so long! Also, chapters from Adrien’s point of view won’t be so frequent. Every once in a while there will be one but there won’t a chapter from Adrien’s point of view including everything that’s told from Marinette’s point of view.

**Adrien’s POV**

” _Don’t be late Adrien. Tardiness is unacceptable._ ”

I think back to when my father would lecture me about being late to class all the time as I take my time getting ready. I got sick and tired of hearing all that shit all the time so I moved out when I turned 18. It was the best decision of my life.

I walk out of my apartment that’s really not so apartment like. It’s more of a small house. A small, really expensive looking house. I just call it my apartment because if I call it my mansion or something stupid like that, it’ll tie me to my father and I want nothing to do with him.

I check the time on my phone and see I’ll be late like usual. I’m always about 15 minutes late to class. 

I spot a bakery that looks pretty busy on my way so I decide to grab something to eat. If it’s busy, that must mean it’s good right?

”Oh my goodness!” 

Someone grabs my arm as I’m making my way to the bakery.

”You’re Adrien Agreste! You’re so hot! Can you take a picture with me?!”

God, I hate girls like this. They’re so damn annoying.

”No, let go of my arm. I don’t want to have anything to do with an annoying bitch like you.”

The girl’s eyes start to water. Before I see her cry and get even more annoyed, I pry her arm off me and keep walking. I make it to the bakery and walk in. It smells like heaven in here.

I order a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese and a large black coffee. A worker hands me my meal and I go to sit at an empty table. I finish rather quickly but I don’t want to leave yet so I just sit for a little.

Eventually, I hear the door open rather loudly and I see a girl walk in. She looks like she’s in a rush. I watch her walk up to the counter and order her food. When she’s handed her bag, she spins around and starts to walk out just as quickly as she walked in. She looks over in my direction and we make eye contact.

Wait a second. I know those eyes. Yeah, that’s right. She’s in my class. She’s always late. Like even later than me. While I’m trying to think of her name, I see her crash into someone. She begins to apologize but the guy she bumped into looks like he’s ready to eat her. Disgusting. Guys like that deserve to rot in hell.

She’s trying to free herself after he grabbed her wrist but she’s not getting anywhere. Before I know what I’m doing, I’m on my feet making my way over to her. 

“Nope. You’ll give me something better,” I hear the guy say to her. I want to pound his face in. 

I reach out and grab the guy’s wrist so hard, I’m sure I’ve bruised it.

”She said no. Let go.” I’ve only ever spoken with so much venom to my father and I glare at him.

”Oh? And who do you think you are little boy?” This guy’s really starting to piss me off. I could beat his sorry ass in 2 seconds flat.

”Someone who can beat your ass in a fight without breaking a sweat. So, beat it.” I see the guy gulp almost as if he’s afraid.

”Fine I’ll go. If you’ll just excuse me.” He pushes past me still pulling the girl. Is this guy stupid or what? If we weren’t in a public area, I would’ve already knocked him out.

I grab the girl’s shoulder firmly but not so much that I’d hurt her. “Without her, dumbass,” I spit. I can see the girl glace around probably because she doesn’t want to attract attention. Then, she pulls her wrist back towards herself out of the guy’s grip. I can see a light bruise forming from where he grabbed her and I glare at the guy even more.

“I’m sorry for bumping into you. Please leave without causing a scene.” Why the hell is she so nice to this stupid jerk who hurt her? She should be yelling at him! Why is she using her manners and being so polite? It makes me want to beat the guy up even more! He at least deserves to be told off!

Before I’m able to do anything, the guy leaves. As I’m staring in disgust at the door where he left, the girl talks to me.

”Thank you so much for your help!” She smiles at me and I see her take in my appearance. She doesn’t seem to be afraid of me or even intimidated. Strange. A lot of the time, people see me and think I’m a horrible person because of how I dress. That is if they don’t recognize me.

”You’re not angry with me? Or scared?”

”Why would I be angry or scared? You just saved me!”

”Hmm.” I look over her whole body. Not in the same way as that guy did but in a more curious way. All of a sudden she shouts and runs off.

”Um, anyway, thanks a lot for your help! I have to get to class now! Bye!”

I watch her run off and decide it’s time for me to get to class too.

* * *

 

I finally reach campus and head to the classroom. When I walk in the professor gives me his usual speech about being late and I go to my seat. I see the girl from this morning and she watches me all the way until I sit down.

I can hear pieces of the conversation she’s having with the girl next to her.

”What do you mean? Who is he?”

Hmm. Interesting. So she really didn’t know who I was.

“ _The_ Gabriel Agreste?!” Great. Now she knows my asshole of a father. But she sounded like she idolized him. How would she know him and not me?

”He was nice.” Of course she would think that. She’s way too nice for this world.

I hear they’ve finished talking and the girl from this morning falls asleep.

Class ends and the girl’s friend gets up and starts talking to some guy with glasses and headphones around his neck. Most of the people have cleared out by now and I go and sit next to the girl with dark blue hair. I see her shiver so I start to put my jacket around her shoulders. Then the girl’s friend starts to walk back and I put a finger to my lips. She smiles and nods then leaves.

After some time she begins to wake up. She sits up and looks over to where her friend was sitting. When she sits up completely I can see she’s drawn an outfit that looks like it was inspired from my clothes and I fight back a laugh. I also see what looks like a note with ‘Mari’ written on it. That must be her name.

She finally turns to see me and she stares at me as I stare back. 

“So, your name’s Mari?”

”No. Well, yes. Sort of. Mari’s what Alya calls me. My name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Her friend must be Alya.

”What’s your name?” Seriously? How did my name not come up in their conversation earlier?

”Seriously? You don’t know my name?”

”No. I’m sorry. I only know you’re the son of Gabriel Agreste.”

Why is she apologizing? This girl’s seriously way too nice.

”Hmm. Adrien. That’s my name.”

”Nice to meet you, Adrien. Thanks again for the save this morning. I owe you one.”

That’s got be to the thousandth time she’s thanked me for that.

”You sure thank people a lot.”

”What do you mean?”

”Nevermind. Are you scared of me yet?” I ask as I lean in towards her almost as if to intentionally scare her.

”Why do you keep asking me that?” I’ll take that as a no but I want to keep the conversation going.

I don’t remember hearing this part so clearly but I think Alya told her how mean I can be.

”I heard your conversation earlier. You’ve heard how I am to people.”

“So? You weren’t mean to me. I don’t have a reason to be scared of you or not like you or anything.” Oh, she’s setting herself up.

”So you like me?” I smirk.

”No! That’s not what I meant! I mean I don’t not like you but I don’t like you either! I mean I don’t like like you! We just met! Like this morning! Not that I’m saying love at first sight doesn’t exist because why not? But that’s not what happened! I like you but not like like you! You know?” She’s beet red by this point.

That was the most amusing thing I’ve seen in a long time. She’s way too easy to mess with. 

“So, like friends?” I ask.

”Yes! That! I like you like a friend!” She points at me like suddenly she’s found exactly what she wants to say and I laugh.

“Okay, Marinette. I like you like a friend too.” She smiles. “Friends should have each other’s numbers, right?”

“Oh, um, yes. I suppose so.”

”Give me your phone.”

She gives me her phone and I make myself a contact and take a picture of myself to go with it. Then, I text myself so I have her number too.

She giggles and texts me something. She’s sent ‘as a friend’ in response to my ‘I like u’ text and I laugh again.

”You have a really nice laugh you know.”

”Yeah, well, I don’t laugh too often so when I do I guess I sound carefree.” I think about my father and how much I hated living with him as I say that. Then I decide to mess with her some more. “Or are you flirting with me?”

”I’m not! Jeez! And what do you mean you don’t laugh often? Why not?”

”That’s a story for another day, Sweetheart.” I stand up and start to leave. Sweetheart rolled off my tongue and I figure that there’s no better suited nickname for her so I decide that’s what I’m going to call her.

”Sweetheart? Don’t call me that! We aren’t dating! Wait! Adrien!” I giggle at her innocence. Plenty of people call each other ‘Sweetheart’ even if they aren’t dating. I continue to leave as I hear her scramble after me. 

I walk out of the classroom and duck into a hallway. When I turn around, I see her walk out. She’s looking for me. 

I send her a text. ‘We’ll meet again soon sweetheart oh and keep the jacket...maybe it’ll inspire more outfits.’

I see her blush and I turn to walk away again. She’s pretty cute and way too good and pure hearted for anyone. She’d make a great friend.


End file.
